


Their Vow

by ChibiiFujoshi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Legends, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Short, dabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiiFujoshi/pseuds/ChibiiFujoshi
Summary: Victor takes Yuuri out on a date while on a break from their skating practice. Sightseeing, an interesting gift, and a legend made their own–this date will certainly be one Yuuri would forever treasure.





	Their Vow

Yuuri was absolutely confused.

When Victor had mentioned that they both needed a break from practice, he wasn't expecting them to go out and travel to one of the tourist spots in Hasetsu. At most, he was thinking they were gonna stay at the onsen and relax with a warm bath. But no. Victor had to go and act like the foreigner he was and choose  _this_ place.  _Kagamiyama_ , named from a legend of an empress enshrining a mirror at its summit, was one of the famous places where tourists loved to go to.

They were currently at the top of overlooking the bay and giving them a spectacular view of the pine woods that decorated area. Yuuri could understand why people loved visiting the place. The beauty of the place had enthralled many, had often inspired poets from a long time ago.

Why  _they_  were there, though, Yuuri had no idea. Before coming here, they had enjoyed a walk along the beach that morning, talking about everything and playing in the sand. For lunch, they had eaten at a restaurant, both ordering their favorite katsudon. By mid-afternoon, they were on the way to the top of Kagamiyama, where Yuuri was presently pondering pondering about the reason why Victor had chosen to come there.

Yuuri's thoughts were interrupted by arms wrapping around him from behind.

"A beautiful sight, isn't it?" Victor whispered softly next to him. Yuuri could feel the breath on his ear, a tickling sensation that sent shivers through his body.

"Yes, it is," Yuuri agreed as he held on to Victor's embrace. They stayed that way for a while, both content in the silence of the moment.

When Yuuri couldn't take it anymore, he asked, "What's up with today's activities, Victor?"

No response from the other man.

Curious as to why Victor didn't answer him, Yuuri turned around, dislodging Victor's arms in the process. A perplexed look was on the Russian's face.

"Victor?"

Victor shook his head slightly, as if clearing away his confusion. "It's a date, Yuuri," Victor informed him, embracing the younger man once again.

"A date?" Yes, he was just repeating what Victor said. That was how shocked he was.

"Yes, Yuuri. A date," Victor stated firmly.

"Why here?"

"Why  _not_  here?"

Ack. They were getting nowhere. Victor was either being purposely obtuse, or he was genuinely confused why they wouldn't have a date in Kagamiyama. Yuuri blew out a sigh and decided to let him get away with the non answer and just enjoy whatever his lover had planned for the rest of their so-called date.

"So, what do we do now, then?"

Victor smiled widely at that, his expression that of someone who was looking forward to something exciting. "Now, I have something for you."

Victor pulled a small package from his coat pocket and handed it to Yuuri. It was covered in a simple blue wrapping paper with a white ribbon.

"Did I miss something?" What day was it? Was there an occasion Yuuri had unwittingly forgotten from being too engrossed in practice?

"Can't a man give his lover a present?" Victor muttered with a pout. "Just open it."

Interested with what the present could be, Yuuri unwrapped the whole thing eagerly. Inside the box was an oval mirror encased in black, with stones intricately decorating the side up to the back. It reminded him of the costume he got from Victor, the one he always used for his performance of Eros–the program Victor had choreographed for him.

"This is beautiful, Vitya," Yuuri breathed, holding the mirror with reverent hands. He wasn't sure why he was being given a mirror, but the details on it made it obviously one that was custom-made for Yuuri alone.

"Yuuri, look into the mirror," Victor told him. "What do you see?"

Yuuri did as he was bid. But all he could see was his reflection staring back at him with a dazed look in his eyes. "I see myself."

"Hmm." Victor turned Yuuri around and put his hands around the younger's mans waist, his head on one shoulder. "Now, what do you see?"

Yuuri studied both of their reflections in the mirror. Each of them only had half of their faces visible, both looking into the mirror. Victor had a small smile on his lips, his eyes focused on Yuuri with a fond look in his eyes.

Yuuri saw nothing different with his image, though. His nose was definitely red from the cold, and his cheeks were flushed from the intimacy of their positions. Aside from that, nothing new.

"It's the same, Vitya."

Victor gave him a squeeze, his smile morphing into one of tenderness. "Want to know what I see?" he hummed into Yuuri's ear.

"What?" Yuuri returned, his voice coming out as nothing more than a whisper. He couldn't say it in a louder voice even if he tried. He was nervous from what his lover would say.

"I see a man who was once called a little piggy," Victor began in an affectionate tone, "into a prince who has enamoured all of me."

"Victor," Yuuri croaked. The words took him by surprise, rendering him incapable of speech aside from his lover's name.

"I see," the older man continued, "a man whom I have watched throughout his journey of self discovery, coming out stronger at the end. I see a man who has strived hard in order to break out of his shy shell and grow into his wings, full of confidence and assured in the affections his beloved has given him. The only man who has captured my heart and holds it in his hands."

Yuuri had tears in his eyes by the time Victor had finished speaking. Feeling dizzy from the emotions overwhelming him, he could do nothing but turn to the man who had spoken those passionate words and hold on tight. Luckily, no one was around to witness him falling apart.

"How many times must you make me cry, Vitya?" Yuuri sobbed against Victor's shoulder. He clutched at the mirror in his hand like a lifeline.

"Never with ill intentions, lyubov moya," Victor answered lovingly. He let Yuuri cry for a while, murmuring words of comfort stroking Yuuri's back in an effort to soothe the other man.

When Yuuri finally got a handle on his wayward emotions, he looked up at Victor and said, "Who I am now is also thanks to you, you know." Victor helped with wiping away the tears that had wet his cheeks. It was a bit difficult for him since he was still holding the mirror in one hand.

"Ah, only by casting a simple spell, Yuuri mine. The rest was all you," Victor countered.

But it wasn't that simple. "Victor, you did more than that, and you should know it. If you hadn't come into my life and became my coach, I wouldn't be who I am right now. I wouldn't have known what it means to love and be loved, never would have realized how strong it could make me."

Looking back now, Yuuri had been on a downward slope before Victor came along. Maybe he would have bounced back eventually, but he was sure he wouldn't come close to where he was at that moment. If it weren't for the older man, he would still be taking the support he was getting from his friends and family for granted.

"Why has this turned to me being comforted by you?" Victor mused jokingly. All he had wanted was to remind Yuuri of how far the skater had managed to come. But of course, true to his personality, Yuuri had turned the tables on him. Now he was the one trying not to be overcome with emotion.

"It's just who we are together, Vitya," the skater claimed. "You gave me this moment to appreciate myself. I could do no less then offer you the same."

Both giggled at how sappy they were being. It wasn't something they often indulged in, which made it all the more precious for the couple.

"Now I know why you chose to have our date here, along with giving me this mirror," Yuuri groused. "I'm guessing you've heard of the legend of Sayo-hime?"

Victor merely nodded in reply.

"It's a tragic legend, though," Yuuri added.

It was a legend he heard from one of the old men who frequented the onsen. The legend of the Sadehiko, a military officer, and princess Sayo, a beautiful local, who had fallen in love with each other. Sadehiko had to leave though, giving Sayo-hime a mirror to hold on his behalf. It was said that Sayo-hime was deeply saddened by her husband's departure, turning into stone because of it.

Kagamiyama was also called by a different name–Hirefuriyama , for the constant waving of Sayo's kimono sleeve as Sadehiko embarked on his ship, her way of expressing her sorrow as her husband sailed away.

"Sadehiko gave the mirror to Sayo-hime as a farewell, a substitute in his absence," Victor contradicted. "The mirror I gave you, that is a vow, lyubov moya. My vow to never leave you, never stop giving you my love." he explained empathically, putting his hand around the one Yuuri was using to hold on to the mirror. "Ya tebya lyublyu."  _I love you._

Victor leaned in and brushed his lips with Yuuri's softly. "Sayo-hime was powerless to stop her beloved Sadehiko from leaving, had to watch him go from this mountain. A truly tragic tale. Call me foolish, but I wanted to overwrite that with ours. I want you to always be reminded of my vow whenever you think about this place." He said the last with another kiss, his hands cupping Yuuri's face.

A kiss to seal his oath.

"Thank you, Vitya," Yuuri murmured brokenly. His chest felt tight, his heart full of love for this man who held him. "Let me make my own vow, then."

Yuuri brought his free hand to Victor's face, mirroring his lover's hold on him. "I vow to never forget this moment, to never take your love for granted. I will always show my love for you, to you and to the whole world. That is my vow to you. I love you."

Victor chuckled with delight at Yuuri's words. "Care to seal it, lyubov moya?" he teased. Yuuri giggled, amused at Victor's try at lightening the mood. He complied nonetheless.

Pulling Victor close, Yuuri nipped at his lips. Once, twice. When Victor complained playfully, Yuuri giggled again, before deepening their kiss.

Victor kissed Yuuri back, his tongue seeking permission to enter. Something Yuuri didn't deny. Their tongues tangled in a dance of passion. Both were panting and breathless by the time they separated.

"No take backs, Yuuri mine."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Vitya."

Holding on to one another, the couple looked on beyond the horizon as the sun started to set. The wind tugged their clothes, blowing their hair from their faces. And although the air was chilly, both were perfectly content in the warmth of their embrace, basking in the intimacy of the moment.

A moment Yuuri engraved in his heart and mind for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> A Victuuri fanfic I wrote out last year for Yuuri's birthday. It wasn't supposed to be this long and sappy, though. I wanted a light and fluffy short story. But, no. My hopeless romantic side won and this is what it led to.  
> (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)
> 
> Just a note: the Russian phrase lyubov moya means: "my love"; and Ya tebya lyublyu is Russian for "I love you". I'm so in love with that phrase.
> 
> I also did some research on Karatsu, where Hasetsu was taken from. The one place that caught my interest was Kagamiyama and its legend. I've included bits and pieces of the facts in the story, but if you wanna know more, the sites where I got my references can be found on my tumblr post of the story.
> 
> Any mistake in the content and my interpretation of the legend is mine and mine alone.


End file.
